Without A Doubt
by fangirldyingoverhere
Summary: Draco hears suspicious thing in the apartment below his, but can he ever confront the residents? Harry/Draco, MATURE CONTENT! Uncompleted, new chapter every Thursday
1. Apartment 506

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, that's J.K. Rowlings privilege.

**Author's Note: **I'll try to get a new chapter up every Thursday, but you know, I'm famous for empty promises(sorry!)

**Warnings: **Mature content! But who doesn't love mature content!

**Summary: **Draco has a soft spot for the boy in the apartment below his. But what will he do when he finds out this boys identity?

**Chapter 1**

**Apartment 506**

"You idiot boy! I have half a mind to beat you to the floor now!" A high and shrill female voice screamed. Draco froze. _Not again… _He had been hearing the same noises for over a week now, ever since the new family moved in. He and his mother lived in the penthouse suite in downtown London. The occupants of the apartment below theirs could never seem to get along. One boy, the one with the tenor voice, was always getting picked on by an older man and woman and a boy with an oddly high voice that Draco thought had belonged to a woman the first time he heard it.

But this time seemed different.

The boy wasn't scampering across the floor, hiding. He seemed to be holding his ground. Draco couldn't resist putting his ear to the floor. He heard nothing for a while until he heard heavy footsteps come down the hallway. The door opened and slammed shut. "Sugarplum!" The shrill voice said again, "I caught this little bastard trying to sneak food out of the kitchen," Her tone of voice indicated that she was proud, as though she was giving a great present to her husband. "Will you punish him?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I will! Why, I'm going to beat the little rodent until he returns to the hole he belongs in!" The man said. More footsteps followed. A short while later, Draco heard a sob escape from the torture chamber the poor boy was in, as he was what sounded like struck several times and then thrown against the wall. "Don't you ever take food from your aunt and me! We work hard to give you a roof over your head, and what do you do? You get greedy and take from us! We give you two full meals a day, but that wasn't enough for you, was it? Hmmmm? Thought you deserved a little more? What do you do around here, anyways? Nothing, that's what! You are a worthless little piece of scum and you are lucky we didn't leave you out on the streets," the gruff man yelled. The boys will that he had had previously seemed to have disappeared as he was still for the rest of the night.

Draco Malfoy was perfectly content to stay in his bed that morning. After what happened last night, he didn't want to get out of bed and have to face the world again. Narcissa, however, had other plans. She shook Draco awake at some early hour in the morning, screaming,

"Get up, you imbecile! Don't you know what time it is?" Narcissa's son groaned and rolled over, looking at his clock. 5:00 AM glared back at him in neon green letters. He groaned again. Of course Draco knew what day it was. He was just trying to avoid it. The ineludible fact was clear now: Draco Malfoy was going to Hogwarts whether he wanted to or not.

"Can't you give me just five more minutes?" He whined, his silver blonde hair flopping over his face as he buried himself in his extra soft duvet.

"No! Why would you even ask such a thing? Today is the first day of school, and we have to get to the train station before your wretched father so we don't have to see him!" Narcissa shrieked. She was obviously in a state of panic. Draco sighed. It had been like this since his parents got divorced. His mother had to get to work first, go to the library first, get Draco up first, all so she could avoid Draco's good for nothing father.

Groaning one final time, Draco rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor. Too exhausted to get up, he laid there for some time until his mother found him again. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get your lazy arse off the floor and get dressed! I am not afraid to drag you to the station in your pajamas." That got Draco going. The blonde shot up like a rocket, and stumbled into the bathroom to put himself together for the day.

Draco groggily looked at himself in the mirror. He was sixteen years old, merely a boy, but he had been the man of the house ever since his father left them for that skank, Parkinson. He and Pansy had been such good friends before Lucius cheated on his wife with Pansy's mother. Now every time they made eye contact, it wasn't the same. They didn't wave at each other in the halls, they didn't say hello in Potions, and they didn't even tease Hufflepuffs together. It was lonesome only having idiots like Crabbe and Goyle as friends.

Draco was shocked out of his remembrance by a sharp knock upside the head. "We need to get going! Your father could already be there!" Narcissa was in a panic, double and triple checking that the servants were double and triple checking Draco's luggage, making sure he had everything he needed for the upcoming school year. Draco muffled a laugh in his hands. The one good thing that came out of the separation was that Mother had the better lawyer. She got to keep all their fortune, and Draco, with her through the separation. Lucius was stuck with the Parkinson's middle class house in the suburbs.

_Ha! _Draco thought. _Suburbs…_

Draco looked at the mirror, and smiled a bit. He then got to work on his twenty minute beauty regimen, styling and gelling his hair, applying moisturizer, smoothing his already perfect Muggle outfit. He turned around and caught a flash of his arse in the tight Muggle jeans. _If Muggles can do one thing, it's make an ass look fine!_ He thought. The blonde nearly giggled at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle wearing jeans. It was almost too ridiculous of a thought for him to contain his laughter. He sobered when he turned back around and saw his face in the mirror. It was sallow and he had deep bags under his eyes, evidence that every night leading up to this day had been restless. He remembered why he had been so reluctant to go to school.

"Malfoy! We're leaving!" Narcissa cried in a strangled tone of voice. The blonde knew his mother was desperate to avoid Lucius, so he smoothed his jeans one last time, walked downstairs and then outside towards his Rolls Royce. _I'll admit, Muggles make some pretty swanky cars, too, _he thought to himself.

As he settled into the leather seats, he thought about what he had heard last night. _That poor, poor boy, _he thought. Of course, it was none of his business to meddle in others affairs. The number one rule in the Malfoy household was to be the best at everything, but the second rule was to not pry. Draco, however, was not the typical Malfoy.

"Stop," he said to his driver, who slammed on the brakes. "Wait here for a minute," he requested as he stepped out of the car. "I'll be back soon," he said in response to his driver's protests. Draco walked calmly to the front doors and grabbed the sterling silver handle. Entering the shimmering lobby, he strutted up to the girl at the front desk. "Amelia, you are looking lovely, as always," he stated smoothly. Amelia's eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at her computer.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you flatter me," she spoke softly, with a musical lilt in her voice. "What can I….assist you with?" She said in a seductive tone, playing with the top button on her blouse. Draco could barely contain his disgust. This woman was no better than Parkinson. Slut. He kept his gaze on her eyes and said just as seductively,

"I would love it if you could let me go up to Apartment 506. I would like to discuss something with my neighbors." Amelia looked a bit disappointed at his answer, but gave him her elevator pass so he could access the 5th floor. He smiled and shook her hand, letting his hand linger a little too long across her fingers. Of course, Draco wasn't actually interested in Amelia, but it was always good to have someone working for him on the inside.

He entered the gleaming elevator and inserted the card into the slot and then pressed 5. He waited a few moments as he listened to the song, _Canadian Sunset. _He hummed along, knowing the tune only because Grandmother loved it and would constantly play it whenever he visited her on the lake. A few seconds later there was a light _ting!_ emitted from the elevator and the doors slid open. Draco stepped out into the highly furnished hallway with deep blue walls and crown moldings across the beige ceiling. The blonde counted the numbers on the doors. _502, 504, ah, 506, _he thought. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited several seconds. Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing. Knowing his driver was getting impatient, Draco turned around and walked back downstairs.

Waving at Amelia as he left, Draco felt disappointed. That was his last chance to save the boy that he heard through the wall. Now he was off to Hogwarts and wouldn't be seeing his home until Christmas. By then, who knows what could happen to the unfortunate boy.


	2. The Train Compartment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Harry Potter, no money is being made off of this, it is just for fun :)

**Warning: **Mature content might not be in this chapter but in other chapters to come!

Draco stepped into King's Cross Station and took a deep breath of smoky, coal filled air. Muggles passed him, looking strangely at his hooting eagle owl and large, Slytherin green trunks. One Muggle child even had the nerve to ask loudly,

"Why does that boy get an owl? I want an owl!" Draco threw his most menacing glare at the pestering little boy. He shrank back against the brick wall and started sniffling. The one thing that Draco couldn't stand was crying children. They dripped snot everywhere and made such a scene.

He turned away to find his mother hurrying towards him, a wide, toothy grin on her pale face. Draco could tell that Narcissa had just searched the place, and finding no evidence of Lucius being there was what caused the amazing smile she wore now. She linked arms with her son and marched him towards Platforms 9 and 10.

"There is no sign of vermin in any corner of King's Cross," she said happily. She kept on marching until they passed through the barrier and were inside Platform 9 ¾. The blonde immediately wrenched his arm from his mother's grasp upon seeing his schoolmates. He scanned the station, taking in every detail of the scene. He saw Blaise Zabini wooing a 5th year, Neville Longbottom searching for his always lost toad, and three faces he hoped he wouldn't have to see this year.

"Well well well, if it isn't Scarhead, Weasel, and the Mudblood. I had hoped Dumbledore had come to his senses and realized that none of you actually qualify as wizards," he smirked as Hermione and Harry held back Ron. "I mean, Mudblood isn't even a real witch, Weasel's too poor to afford a decent wand, and Potter? Please. Don't make me laugh," he said, snickering as Hermione and Harry had to drag Ron away from Draco, all the while giving him the dirtiest looks.

Draco turned around to come face to face with Pansy. The awkwardness was tangible. The blonde smoothed the hair at the nape of his neck and looked at Pansy's hair, her shoes, her trunk, anywhere but her piercing blue eyes.

"Draco, I know this is embarrassing, but can we just forget anything happened? I just want to go back to the way things used to be. I, um, miss you," she stuttered out, smoothing her robes. Pansy was a Slytherin as well, and Slytherin's never admitted feelings. Ever. This meant that Pansy, really did miss him. Draco looked up at her eyes for the first time. Pansy had a kind smile on her face. "Want to go tease the 1st years? I heard a story from Blaise about how the oaf Hagrid fed Aragog steroids and now he's five times stronger," Pansy asked, in a surprisingly kind voice. Draco knew this wasn't true, of course. But it sounded like fun. And maybe, just maybe, things could go back to the way they used to be.

But then Potter got in the way.

Draco and Pansy were sitting in a compartment that they had claimed after the 1st years ran off in fright. They had piled their assortment of candies around them, making a path through them and laughing as they remembered the terrified looks on the 11 year olds faces.

Draco started unwrapping another Chocolate Frog when the compartment door slid open. He dropped an outraged Herpo the Foul on the floor in surprise. Potter stood in the doorway, but when he saw who occupied the compartment he tried to slam the door shut. Draco caught the door with his foot and pulled it back open. Potter stood nervously, unmoving like a statue. Draco molded his face into a look of shock.

"What could the great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, want with a common person like me?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Oh wait, I forgot. You just got lucky. Everyone knows that you haven't got a brain in there," he sniggered as he reached up and rapped Potter's skull. Harry ducked away quickly, trying to avoid Draco's glare.

"I was just looking for something. It's not here," he said in an unusually quiet voice for the normally load and boastful Harry Potter.

"What's wrong, Potter? Cat's got your tongue?" He smirked. It was near impossible to get the smirk off of Draco's face. He even had a look just for him to use. Anyone else caught using it would be hexed into oblivion by either Draco or his cronies. Harry looked down at the ground.

"No, I-I'm just looking for, um, something. It's not here," he said as he turned around. Draco caught his arm and spun the black haired boy back around.

"Stay, stay. We need someone to practice our hexing on, don't we, Pansy?" Draco said smoothly, hiding the massive grin that was starting to form on his face. Pansy nodded, looking dead serious. She was always a better actress than he was. She turned to Potter, who was at that point near tears,

"We just need someone who would be willing to be experimented on a little bit," she said, pulling out her wand before Potter could protest. Draco did the same. Harry backed up, trying to shut the door, but Draco and Pansy forced him inside the compartment. Draco locked the door as Pansy held Potter against the back wall.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want?" He stuttered, looking nervously from Pansy's wand to Draco's menacing face. He nervously tried to flatten his mangy hair over his eyes, as if not seeing them would make Draco and Pansy disappear.

"We just need to try out a new Truth Charm. Just been discovered by the Ministry, right Pansy?" Draco questioned, a sly grin sneaking across his face. "Maybe we could find out how you really make things go your way. Only with magic could someone beat me, the greatest Quidditch player of all time," Pansy nodded, struggling to contain a snicker. Even her amazing acting skills were being put to the limit at the sight of Potter's shaking face.

The green-eyed boy looked from Draco to Pansy, and then darted out underneath their outstretched arms, jerking the compartment door open. Draco snatched at his sleeve and Potter's plain, over-sized Muggle t-shirt ripped. Draco could barely contain his gasp. Up and down both of Potter's spindly arms were large, purple rings, as though someone had tried to shake him. His muscular chest was covered with similar purple markings.

Harry tried to cover the bruises without success. Pansy did nothing, simply staring in awe at the spots. Without even realizing it, Draco reached out and brushed one of Potter's many bruises. Harry winced at the touch, jerking back and breaking Draco out of his trance.

The two boys looked at each other before Harry gathered the remains of his shirt and bolted out the door. Draco didn't try to stop him this time. He sat down on his seat, stunned. He looked over at Pansy.

"It was caused by a Quidditch accident. Okay?" He said shakily. Draco wasn't about to get involved in some stupid drama. It probably was just a broom accident, it happened all the time to Draco, who could at least magic away the bruises. And if it wasn't, Potter probably had it coming. He was such a nuisance, it made sense. Who wouldn't want to wring his neck?


	3. The Carriage Ride

Draco was still shaking slightly as he stepped out of the scarlet train. He heard the usual clamber of students finding friends and heading towards the carriages together. He heard the normal, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" said by the mountainous Hagrid, someone who Draco and his friends despised. The only real reason for this was that Harry and his friends enjoyed Hagrid's company, so the oaf obviously must be bad news.

Seeing as every carriage was filling quickly, Draco moved quickly into one of the remaining carriages, not bothering to see who was inside. It was only when he sat down and looked at his surroundings that he realized that the lanky, shaking boy in front of him was none other than Harry Potter. Draco silently cursed the wretched boys existence(for the second time that day) and continued to stare, as if never seeing the boy, out the window. After only a minute, the carriages lurched forward and the invisible thestrals started to move forward. The green-eyed boy was still shivering, as if being cursed with an unseen wind. No others occupied the carriage. It was just Draco and the wretched Potter boy. The blonde scanned Harry from head to toe and made a noise of disgust. The other boy looked up and caught Draco's eye. He didn't say anything for a while. Then he sighed, turned forward, and said suddenly,

"What is it this time?"

Draco was taken aback with Potter's forwardness. Ever since fourth year when he was found clutching Cedric's dead body, the Boy Who Lived had been uncharacteristically….quiet. Draco leaned back in the plush seat and smiled.

"What makes you believe there is something wrong?" he said with ease. Harry looked annoyed.

"Why else would you come into this carriage? You always come to torture me when something's not going your way." Draco laughed.

"You are mistaken, Potter. There is nothing wrong in my life. Everything is perfect," he said casting an amused glance at Harry. For once, when Draco said this, it was true. His mother was less frantic, he was friends with Pansy again, his father was completely out of his life...no there were no problems. Potter smirked, as if he knew something Draco didn't. He looked casually at his nails and stated with an air of know,

"If you say so…"

Draco looked at him oddly. Why would he say that? Was there something going on that only Potter knew about? Was it about….Draco gulped as he left the thought hanging in his mind. Potter and his stupid Order knew that Draco's father was a Death Eater. Could it possibly be something about that?

His worrying questions were interrupted by a lurch and groan as the carriages pulled to a stop. Harry looked out the window nervously. "We can't be there yet, it takes at least 15 minutes to get all the way up to the castle!" He looked worried. Draco heard him mumble under his breath, _Oh shit, _before his hand flew to his forehead as he gasped in pain. When he looked back up, Draco saw that his eyes had turned blank, the vibrant green irises turning to white nothingness in seconds. He smiled, but it wasn't his normal, please-don't-look-at-me-I've-had-enough-attention-in-my-life smile. No, this smile was empty and left Draco feeling invaded.

Harry moved forward and placed his hands on Draco's neck. Draco searched for his wand and, not finding it, he tried to push the seemingly-possessed boy off of him. The blonde nearly screamed when he found that no matter how hard he pushed, Harry just kept moving forward, advancing on Draco like a hunter cat on his prey. Green eyes pierced grey ones as Harry moved so close Draco could hear his ragged breath. And then Harry did the exact opposite of what Draco thought he would do.

Harry Potter kissed him.

After that, Draco's mind went crazy. Half of him was enjoying the kiss so much, a quarter was yelling at the other half for enjoying it and the remaining piece actually wondered what the hell was going on. The portion enjoying took over as Harry's hands moved downwards. Draco let out a groan of pleasure as the other boys hands dusted over his now hard cock. It was only when Draco looked up into Harry's cold, blank eyes that he remembered what was happening. He threw the black haired boy off of him and scooted to the fair end of the deep purple bench.

Harry looked confused. Everything was going so well until Draco threw him off. After a few seconds, Harry's head drooped and he fell against the wall of the carriage. The blonde felt relieved that the experience was over, but some part of him missed the feeling of Potter's hands across his body. He shook his head and tried to think about what just happened.

His confused musings were interrupted by Professor McGonagall opening the carriage door, looking like a pale, shaky wreck.

"Mr. Malfoy? What…." she said, looking from Harry to Draco. She became sober and still. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy. I will carry Mr. Potter," she said briskly. She took out her wand and waved it a Potter, and almost immediately he rose a couple of inches in the air.

"Professor, what-"

"I'll explain more at the castle. For right now, we have to get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing," she said shortly, and didn't say another word until they got to the hospital wing, where they were greeted by a frantic Madame Pomfrey.


	4. The Explanation

**Author's Note: **Hello! Not much to say, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own le 'Arry Pottah. #sadface

Professor McGonagall caught up with Draco outside of her office. She whirled him around with the strength of someone half her age and looked at him. The blonde could tell that she was sympathetic of him, an apparently innocent boy caught up in his parents misdoings.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know that you are in a state of shock, but I believe that you should go talk to Mr. Potter. As you were the only other person in the carriage when he passed out, you are the only one who knows what happened. I think that Mr. Potter has the right to know what happened." She said gravely.

Draco looked down at his shoes, suddenly interested in his new Italian loafers. The only problem with talking to Potter about what happened, was talking to Potter about what happened! What would Draco say? Hey, I know you're fighting the Dark Lord and everything, but I just thought I'd let you know that the first thought you had while in a carriage with me was snogging!

Malfoy walked as slowly as possible to the hospital wing. He examined the tapestries and talked to the people in the artwork. He gave Peeves knew ideas on how to scare the first years. Draco did everything he could to prolong his arrival at the hospital wing, yet suddenly he was already there. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air that smelled like disinfectants and Skele-Gro.

Draco pushed open the door and found himself in a brightly lit room with beds along the walls. Every other time Draco had been in the hospital wing, it had been deserted, or scarcely occupied. This time, however, there were children, young and old, on every single bed. Some students even had to sleep on cots set up on the floor because of the lack of beds. Every pair of eyes in the room slid directly to Draco. He could almost hear their thoughts.

_Why isn't he in bed?_

_Did he not pass out?_

_His family are Death Eaters?_

Draco knew that these questions were going to be asked by student and teacher alike over the next few days. He wouldn't get the chance to explain about his parents mistakes when they were young, about his family being forced to house the Dark Lord, about his father being tortured for losing the Prophecy…

Draco stopped thinking about those things, forcibly shaking his head to try and clear the thoughts. There was a reason he was at the hospital wing, and it definitely wasn't to be stared at. The blonde's hair whipped back as he strode across the wing to find Madame Pomfrey. He leaned close towards her, and whispered very softly in her ear,

"Where is Potter?"

She was taken aback by the blonde's sudden and seemingly unimportant question that he had thought to whisper so quietly. She straightened up from the person she was caring for, some 3rd year Hufflepuff Draco recognised from meal times, as she was always so insufferably loud when she talked to her friends that it was impossible not to look at her and yell. At the moment, she appeared to be trying to get out of bed, much to the displeasure of Madame Pomfrey. The nurse shot one more Binding Spell at the struggling teen and she fell quiet. She turned to Draco and gestured with her hand towards the bed in the farthest, left hand corner.

Draco sped in the direction of the small metal bed, and thought about how he was going to do this. Just as he reached the bed, he came to a conclusion on his plan of action.

"Malfoy! Why did I pass out? Did you jinx me? Because if you di-"

"Save it Potter. I didn't jinx you, although I was planning to after I found out the first thought that came to your mind was kissing me," the blonde said abruptly. He stalked away as Potter's mouth flapped open and close like a beached fish. Draco didn't want to hear what Potter had to say for himself about the kiss. It was entirely Potter's fault and it had no relevance that Draco enjoyed it so very much.


	5. In My Arms

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter. never will. i am now depressed

author's not: sorry for the short chapters, I have the dreaded(dun dun duuuuun) writers block. I can't think! it's aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwfffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllllll!

hope you like it

"Potter! What are the main ingredients in the Draught of Living Death?" Professor Snape asked. The black haired boy was, of course, clueless. He was just _wonderful _at everything else, breezing through Defence Against the Dark Arts, saving people left and right, but when it came to a simple potion, he was as bad as Longbottom.

Potter's arm twitched as he tried to think of the answer. Draco stared intensely at him, ready to watch him be humiliated of his lack of skills. The raven-haired boy stuck the end of his quill in his mouth, sucking the inkless end. Draco knew that this meant he was really thinking hard. He knew that from the months of watching Potter, studying him, trying to deduce what happened in the carriage. Why it happened.

As he continued to stare at Potter, he heard Snape in the back of his mind,

"I'm waiting, Mr. Potter."

Potter shifted in his seat and continued to suck on the quill. Without realizing it, Draco realized that his cock had gotten quite stiff from watching the boy. He blushed furiously, knowing that it was only his teenage hormones, but still. It was extremely embarrassing having a boner in the middle of class, especially if it was because of Potter. No, not because of Potter. It was merely a coincidence. He was a teenage boy, his hormones were absolutely crazy. It was not his fault.

"Sandalwood and vanilla?" he asked abruptly. Potter looked down at the table and blushed furiously, realising too late that those were not actual potions ingredients. Snape sighed.

"Mr. Potter, once again you have shown your lack in not only Potions skills, but simple skills such as recognising magical and non-magical objects, as well. See me after class," he said with a bored tone. Draco smirked for a while, before he realised that the class was staring strangely at him and giggling underneath their breath. He looked around his area, wondering if someone's potion was out of control. Draco became disgruntled.

"What are they laughing at?" he hissed at Pansy, who was sitting next to him. Pansy snickered and said,

"Just the fact that _you _smell like sandalwood and vanilla," Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I do _not _smell of sandalwood! Or vanilla!" he seethed quietly under his breath so that only Pansy could hear him. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to change his body soap. Maybe he could ask Mother to send some of the new, handmade soap from France.

By the end of the hour, Draco had entirely forgotten Harry and sandalwood and vanilla, but was dreaming about the French and their fine tastes in scents and wines. He didn't even notice that Potter was standing right in front of him. He did notice when Potter whirled around the corner, causing his robes and the shirt he was wearing underneath to come up. Draco paled when his eyes were met with the sight of more bruises, even angrier than the ones he had seen on the train. How was this possible? Draco thought. If he had gotten the bruises at home, how was he still getting them here, in a safe place like Hogwarts? Draco was supposed to hate the boy, yet all he could think about was his safety.

_But what's safer than being in my arms?_


	6. My Father's Sister

**Author's Note: **Hey guys...yeah...*hides* So sorry it's been so long! I've had the WORST writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. This chapters a little longer, hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Harry Potter.

It had been 4 weeks since Malfoy had last looked at Potter. And he didn't intend to start now.

The second sighting of bruises had been too much for him to handle. If Malfoy wasn't around Potter, there was no chance of him seeing any spots. Seeing as that was the last thing Malfoy wanted to see, he steered clear of the Gryffindor for some time. However, everyone knows avoidance never solves anything. Usually, it just makes the problem worse. And so it did.

It was after one of Slughorn's parties. Unbeknownst to Slughorn, Blaise Zabini had the genius idea to spike the punch. Only two hours in, every person in the room was dead drunk. Except for Malfoy. Since the blonde didn't drink(it ruined the skin and shortened life expectancy), he was a sober in a room full of plastered idiots. He was nodding along with something Granger was saying about Hufflepuff broomsticks when he noticed Cormac McLaggen dragging someone behind a curtain.

It was impossible to see who was being dragged, as all Draco could make out was a pair of thin, scraggly legs. Impossibly curious, Draco murmured something to incredibly dull broad he was speaking to and slipped out of the conversation. Much to his dismay, Cormac and his friend had disappeared by the time Draco reached the curtain. Draco's curiosity doubled. Slughorn's parties were infamous for couples, "sneaking away," to, without a simpler way of putting it, fuck like rabbits.

Draco knew that Cormac was gay, but he was still curious about the identity of his companion. Looking around, the blonde saw all his friends immersed in tedious conversation. They probably wouldn't notice if he slipped out. So he did. Without a backwards glance, the Slytherin stepped out of the dungeon doors into the corridor. He saw a pair of feet disappear around the corner. Sneaking on tiptoes, Draco walked quietly down the hallway. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, Draco could hear voices coming from around the bend.

"You little shite! I ought to bash your 'ead in for whach ya did! You know you can't let anyone see the bruishes!" Cormac said in his rough, edgy voice. Even though he couldn't see him, Draco knew from his slurred words that he was plastered. He sounded very, very mad. The blonde heard a small whimper from the other boy. "You are real lucky that I'm feeling nishe teday," Cormac said, and with the sound of skin hitting skin, Cormac left the other boy. The Slytherin could hear soft sobs coming from the receiver of the blow. Draco wasn't stupid; he could deduce that McLaggen had just slapped the poor boy.

Stunned, Draco sat down. He stayed there for a minute, resting his head against the cold stone. Peeking around the corner, the blonde saw a black haired boy doing the same. But this boy was crying as well, silent sobs wracking his slight frame. Without looking at his face, Draco knew it was Harry.

Draco got up and took a deep breath. What he was about to do would take a lot of courage. He turned the corner and held out a hand to Harry. A pair of weeping green eyes looked up at him, startled when they saw who it was. Draco winced at the angry, black-purple bruises that littered his face.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. And rightfully so, Draco thought. They had been enemies for the past 6 years. If the situation was reversed, he would be apprehensive as well. After staring each other down for a few seconds, Harry hesitantly grasped Draco's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

Trying to ignore the bolts of electricity racing up from the warmth of Potter's hand, Draco looked at Harry. Noticing the scrutiny, Harry tried and failed to cover up the bruises. Draco pulled back his hands, and lightly traced his fingers over the black spots.

"Come on," the blonde said gently, "let's get you to the hospital wing."

At these words, Harry flinched violently. His eyes shifted around the hallway, as if looking for a way to get out.

"No, that won't be necessary, I mean, I don't want to waste your time, I'm perfectly fine. You should probably just...go," he said, ending shakily as he tried to escape from Draco's grasp. The blonde only tightened his grip on the other boys arm. The Slytherin sighed and sat down against the wall again, motioning Harry to do the same. He did, and leaned his head against the stone. Draco looked at him closely.

"I had an aunt, my father's sister, who was married to this awful, awful man. He would go out to the pub every night and get piss drunk. When he came home, he would get so angry and…" Draco trailed off, searching for a way to put it delicately. "He would hurt her...purposefully. It took her years of this treatment until she wourked up the courage to file for divorce." Draco finished, staring pointedly at Harry, who was suddenly very interested in the floor tiles. "Harry.."

"Look, Draco, I'm fine, really, I am. Cormac just has, a um, bit of a temper when he's drunk, that's all. And it's never happened before, and I'm positive it won't happen again. I'll vouch for him," Harry rambled. His eyes shifted. Draco knew Harry was lying, but he also knew that Harry needed his space. He stood up and said,

"Okay. But if you ever need me, I can help," Harry looked at him, stunned that his lifelong enemy was offering help for such a serious matter.

"Fine. I mean, yes, I'll, I'll go to you if I ever need help. I mean, who else is there?" Harry asked jokingly. "Ron'll bite my head off if he finds out I'm gay and Hermione will do nothing but worry and list statistics." He shrugged. "I don't want her to fret about it," he finished, looking at the ground. Draco understood. Sometimes it's easier to say things to an enemy than to your friends.

"Here. This is the password to the Slytherin common room. It only changes when one of the prefects wants it to, and I'll make sure it doesn't change. If you ever need me, come talk to me," Draco stammered as he wrote down a word on a scratch sheet of parchment. HArry looked at him in pure shock. Not only had Draco given him the Slytherin common room password, but he had practically told Harry that he could barge into his dorm whenever he wanted. Images popped into Harry's mind that gave him tingles. He mentally shook himself for thinking things like that, and to distract himself he looked down at the parchment.

"I swear, it was Nott's idea," the blonde said defensively, and Harry could see why. The password was only one word. Just one. He heard Draco mutter something that sounded like, "horny bastard." Harry giggled aloud. Draco joined in, chuckling slightly and shaking his head.

The password was buttsex


	7. The Kiss

After giving Harry the password, all was quiet for a while. It was winter, and students were busy with mountains of homework, trips to Hogsmeade, and pressure to ask someone to the Winter Ball.

Because the girls of the returning 7th year class had begged for it, the staff were forced to hold Hogwart's first ever Winter Ball. The Ball was now a huge deal, because it somehow signified being successful if you got a girl to go with you.

The night of the Ball approached rapidly, and Draco had completely forgotten about it until the night before. Standing in the common room, Draco scanned the couches for any girl even remotely attractive. Pansy was batting her ugly eyelashes, Millicent was pigging out on Chocolate Frogs, and every other girl looked like the backside of a donkey.

Draco shook his head, disgusted. Was every Slytherin girl as grotesque as these toads? In the end, Draco gave up on Slytherin and decided to ask a girl from Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws weren't that bad; they were smart and nice. And some of them he would even classify as pretty.

But even after looking up and down the Ravenclaw table and asked every girl worth going with. Every single one was taken. He couldn't believe his luck! He even resorted to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but his searches ended in disappointment.

After hours of looking at his options, Draco decided girls and parties were overrated. He would rather attend the party alone than go with any of these ugly brutes.

The night of the Ball was upon them, and Draco found that the party was indeed overrated. Very few couples looked interested in doing anything but snogging. Even Granger and Weasley were in the corner. Draco smirked as the redhead attempted to put his hand up Granger's shirt and he was rewarded with a smack around the head. The Slytherin knew that the mudbloods smacks were more than painful.

Without realizing it, Draco had migrated over towards a lonely black haired boy who sat at the edge of the long juice bar. Sitting down next to the boy, Draco ordered a pineapple juice with a shot of vodka. He knew the bartender, and he also knew about his affair the older man was having. It only took 4 words to get Greg to give him alcohol in his drink. The boy turned around at Draco's words about alcohol and he saw it was Harry.

"Would you mind getting me one too?" He asked quietly, shielding his face. Draco nodded, and asked the bartender for another one. When the drinks arrived, the boy tilt his head back and took the shot in one go. He was unsurprised when the boy revealed his identity to be Harry. Draco was incredibly surprised, however, when he saw that Harry's face was littered with bruises.

"Harry..." Draco said quietly, reaching out to touch the other boys face. Harry turned his face away swiftly, tears glittering in his green eyes. Draco stood up from his seat and stormed across the Grand Hall.

He found Cormac in the far corner, behind the tables. The tall boy was snogging with a boy Draco knew only by reputation. He was said to be the sluttiest boy in school. Every gay guy had slept with him, and almost every girl had too. Draco shook his head, disgusted by the actions of McLaggen. He and Harry were supposed to be dating, not that Cormac deserved Harry at all, but this was low.

Striding towards the couple, he yanked McLaggen back from the other boy by his blonde hair. Without thinking , Draco slapped Cormac once, and then twice for good measure. Without a word, Draco stalked back to the bar where he swigged the rest of his drink. He grabbed Harry's wrist and saw him wince. Looking down, he noticed that there were bruises all up and down his arms. Draco cursed McLaggen and God and life and Dumbledore and anyone else he could think of.

"Come on. Let's get you taken care of," Draco said, not unkindly, but with anger in his voice. Harry knew that the anger was directed towards Cormac, so he just nodded and went with Draco.

Upon reaching the Slytherin common room, Draco muttered the password under his breath. Harry couldn't help but giggle at his red face. Draco steered the raven-haired boy towards the boys dormitory, then into his room and onto his bed. The blonde looked for his healing cream that he kept with him at all times.

The shimmery paste was simple healing cream, meant to heal small cuts and bruises. It was mostly for cosmetic purposes, like if Draco slammed his knee in his desk on accident. But tonight, Draco was going to use it because he couldn't stand to look at the bruises on Harry's body any longer.

Dipping one finger in the potion, the Slytherin started on Harry's arms while the other boy looked nervously around the common room, green eyes flitting. Everywhere Draco touched, injuries magically disappeared underneath his fingers. Swollen fingers, bruised elbows, and scratches vanished, leaving tan, smooth skin in their place.

After the blonde finished with Harry's arms, he took off his shirt and started on his chest. Angry purple rings showed where McLaggen, and maybe someone else before he came to Hogwarts, and picked Harry up and shook him. Above him, Draco heard Harry's breath hitch when he smoothed cream over his flat chest.

When he was done, Draco stared at the boy in front of him. Harry was lying on his back, shirt off, eyelids fluttering, and Draco had the strangest urge to kiss him. He shook his head. It was simply the provocative position, Draco told himself.

The blonde took Harry's face in his hand, and smoothed more paste over the angry, purple bruises on his cheeks. He finally finished, but he didn't let go of Harry's face when he was done. He stood there for a minute, grey eyes looking into vibrant green eyes, searching for something. Harry gave a small nod, barely visible, and Draco smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's.

It was nothing like anything Draco had ever experienced before. It sounded cheesy, but he could feel sparks. Harry's mouth was warm against his own, his lips soft and pliable. Draco moved his mouth lightly against the other boy's, softly nudging Harry's lips open. Harry complied eagerly, his lips parting to reveal a velvet tongue and a warm mouth. Everything else disappeared as Draco explored the other boy's mouth, gently touching every crook and corner with his tongue.

After what seemed like years, Harry broke away, gasping for breath. His green eyes were clouded over with lust, unlike anything else Draco had ever seen. The blonde had kissed other people, but the reaction had never been like this. Never in his life had he looked at a person and seen nothing but want and desire. Never had he shared those feelings. Seconds passed. Somehow, the intense stare was more intimate than the kiss had been. Draco felt like he understood everything that had ever happened to the poor boy. The pressure. The beatings. The death that followed him. McLaggen.

Harry looked away, seemingly embarrassed to have his soul searched with Draco's piercing grey eyes. The Slytherin coughed uncomfortably, suddenly aware what had happened, all the emotions fading away to reveal the uncomfortable truth. He had kissed, no _snogged, _Harry fucking Potter. The Golden Boy. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One.

Draco leapt off of Harry with alarming speeds, agility he only used on the Quidditch field. He coughed, uncomfortable with the close proximity. Harry looked around the room, acutely aware that he was in the Slytherin dormitory. The awkwardness was tangible in the small room. Draco laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was that as great for you as it was for me?" he said, realizing seconds after how lame it sounded. Harry laughed, throwing his head back and revealing a smooth, tanned throat. He looked back at Draco with those eyes that drove him wild.

"Better." He murmured, suddenly serious again. "You sure no one's coming back?" he said softly, reaching a hand out to grasp Draco's wrist. Nervous shivers ran up Draco's spine at the soft touch.

"Yes. They always stay out late after a party." Draco said, almost too soft to hear, his voice catching slightly as Harry pulled the blonde toward him.

"Then you wouldn't mind me staying a little longer?" he asked bringing Draco's ear to his mouth. Draco gulped.

"Not at all," he said, turning his head slightly and recapturing Harry's lips in his own. His mind went blank again, his body taking control, all rational thoughts discarded into a small corner that he ignored. He was here, in Harry's arms, in his dorm, on his bed. It was perfect.

**A/N: OOOOOOO SEXY! Do you hate me for posting late? I hate me….just kidding so sorry for this being sooooo late! I've been catching up on end of the year finals and homework etc. etc. HEY GUESS WHAT YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IM REALLY COOL N SHIT MY NAME IS fangirl-dying-over-here. YAY FOLLOW! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews they make my day! Love you guys so much thanks for being patient, I'll try to update more regularly for the summer (I get out of school this Thursday!) Luv you guys! Btw, I'm working on a Drarry oneshot and a Johnlock oneshot, look for them later, thanks! I luv you munchkins! Okay, I'm done now thank you thank you thank you review and favorite thank you munchkins!**

**-Violet**


End file.
